


Match my pose

by AssHolHorse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Horny idiots, M/M, Model AU, Not Beta Read, fashion is ridiculous, not exactly confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssHolHorse/pseuds/AssHolHorse
Summary: "One more twitch and I’m gonna make you look like you were painted with a shotgun""Didn't know you had so much skill"
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Match my pose

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, no god requested nor needed.  
> Written in a rush under he fanfic prompt of "one of them is a make up artist and the other is a model" I had on my notes.  
> Please watch Coco Rocha's videos for great posing references in about 1 min.

"One more twitch and I’m gonna make you look like you were painted with a shotgun"

"Didn't know you had so much skill" the asshole model replied. He had found himself with horror incarnate, aka Eustass Kid. It wasn't that he was ugly or untalented, but he had trigger nerves and was incredibly easy to set off. That is, he was a bitch to deal with.

The fact the man in question managed to keep his job was a wonder, but Law theorized it was related to the blonde photographer that everyone liked and that somehow was best buddies with the make up artist.

"You should be nicer to the person who is making you look half-alive"

"Only half?"

"I don't do miracles for little shits."

"Oh, do I need to beg to make you do things properly? I'm not feeling inclined."

Kid raised his face with an index and applied lipstick to Law's lips with a brush. The tone was barely lighter than the real color, just enough to make him look less like a crypt-roamer. "Oh, if you were in my room you would be begging for a different reason" he replied, a devilish red smirk framing his words. Law wanted to believe he had been able to conceal his reaction. Eustass straightened his back but let his hand linger longer than intended on the other's chin, and Law let him, shooting his most "i don't care" stare towards the make up artist. "You are done. Now" he went to take a bunch of garments, one layered over the other, and dropped them in the model's lap. "Put your prissy clothes on before they start yelling at me for taking too long. And do the hands in pockets pose, it makes you look alive." He commanded, back turned his way. Law cocked his head to the side as the redhead walked out of the door without another word.

Donning the outfit and after having the stylist fussing over how the bottom of a shirt should or shouldn’t be placed inside the jeans, he finally came out. He enjoyed photo sessions with Killer, mainly because he wasn’t a man of many words, and that meant less orders. He wasn’t doing this job out of love for fashion so dealing with the least amount of whiny and bossy professionals was ideal. He gave a nod to the man wearing a blue-and-white face mask and the other mirrored him, standing up from his chair and pocketing his phone.

He moved in front of a horrid teal background and eyed the decoration that was left lying around: Some blinding white cubes made out of wood, fake stairs, and he hoped the colorful balloons weren’t for him under any circumstance. He wasn’t too keen on sitting down after he had woken up at six just to study so he very politely pushed the cubes out of the frame with his foot. He wanted to move around a little before his ass got shaped flat. Killer gave him a thumbs up and Law nodded again, striking the first pose and moving to the next one the very moment the camera flash died.

This job was in no means his passion but he was dedicated, so he had created pretty decent pose catalogue after some research. It helped the photo sessions to go smooth, and it kept the clients coming, what in turn kept the money flowing his way. Easy sailing.

He slipped both his hands in the jacket’s pockets, back arched backwards and showcasing his lean figure when his fingertips brushed something. He kept the pose until Killer took the photo and then made the “give me one second” gesture to look at it. Killer either didn’t get what he meant (unlikely, as they had worked together before) or decided to completely ignore him, as he kept taking photos while he red the business card that read “Eustass Kid, Make up artist” in a brush stroke font, with a scribbled number under the business phone. Killer got a perfect shot of his shock, then his embarrassment, and then his complete annoyance as he turned towards the blonde man that looked not even a little bit guilty under his messy fringe. He had to be in cahoots with Kid.

Law rose the small card in Killers direction. “What are you two planning?”

Killer rolled his shoulders, the expensive camera still held tightly in his hands. “Nothing that should worry you.” _Unhelpful_ , Law thought. “Anyway, change into the next outfit, we have another six waiting and after that you can take a break to call him.”

“Excuse me?” Law replied, indignance barely concealed. Killer just made a dismissive hand gesture as he turned to a girl from the team who was managing the decorations.

Back to the changing room, he didn’t find the damned redhead to provide with an explanation.

“Do you need something?” Came a muffled voice behind a fancy paper screen. A head popped from behind it, with lips curled around an unlit cigarette. The sound of a zipper indicated he was getting ready for his own shot.

“Have you seen Kid?”

“The devil himself? Ha, no. Today he’s working with other studio so we can have the privilege of having the beautiful miss Robin doing our make up!” he cooed.

“He was here this very morning, he did my make up” he pointed out, circling the attention around his face. “He was here at half past seven already.”

Sanji looked at him as if he was dumb and Law frowned despite his attempts to remain neutral. 

“We are supposed to be here by quarter past eight, not sooner” Sanji clarified. “I guess you caught him picking his stuff up for that other shot.”

“That doesn’t explain why he did my make up.”

Sanji scoffed, as he got behind the screen once again. “Figures. Maybe he has a soft spot for you.” There was some more rustling and then Sanji emerged with a feline stride towards the mirror, making sure one of his eyes remained covered as he placed an over decorated hat on top. “Didn’t he throw a tantrum the other day because he wanted to be the one in charge of the make up for this gig? The manager almost gave in.”

Law started changing, carefully placing the ridiculously priced clothes back on the hangers. “Haven’t heard of that.”

“Yeah, that would make him look bad in front of you” Sanji commented as he left.

Law caught glimpses of Robin several times, snaking between the piles of decorations for the set, carrying a fistful of make up supplies and brushes with impossible balance to touch up the models that were about to start. She was there when they needed to give the photo more effect, waving the tail of an specially long dress, moving a fan around close to the model, she didn’t seem to mind that she was doing that technically didn’t fit on her resumé. Helpful as she was, she still remained as silent as the dead when she helped Law put on a pompous black coat made with leather and feathers. Robin’s smile did tell him she knew something he didn’t but her lips remained sealed and she scurried off just when Law was about to speak.

“Save the chat for later Trafalgar” Killer reminded. He had had to wait just about three minutes because that cursed coat was heavy as a whale and, due to the designer’s enlightened mind, had been peppered with a ridiculous amount of holes that absolutely beat the purpose of a coat. Law kept getting his arms in the wrong hole and suddenly Robin popped out of nowhere to hold it for him.

He sighed and resumed striking the next pose, the monstrosity weighing his shoulders down and giving him an annoying back cramp.

Just out of spite, he took extra time dressing up into the next outfit, and he managed to drag Robin with him on the process. “I need help with the chains on the shirt” he clarified before anyone in the staff could object.

“And now as I change” he started. “You tell me this deal you get going with Kid.”

“My, are you jealous?” she poked. He threw the jacket he had been wearing over the paper screen and Robin caught it with ease. She took that as a response. “He has been the one asking me to take charge on some of the photoshoots I had assigned, and I don’t really mind. I have managed to take a one-month vacation thanks to that, I got to go to Egypt. A very interesting place, if you ask me.”

Law grunted. “Care to tell me the reason?”

“Well, Egypt has held the -”

Law couldn’t see her face, but he knew she was making a self-satisfied smile. “You know I don’t mean that.”

“Having some sense of humour can be very charming” she retorted. “He didn’t tell me why he wanted to take charge of those shots, but I do have some theories.”

Law waited, as he held the bundle of chains and links that kept that poor excuse of a shirt together, stepped out of the changing space and handed them to Robin, as he tried to hold the pieces together, several sets of hands short to effectively do that task. The woman didn’t take his silence as a cue to go on as she started to run the chains through the eyelets. Law cleared his throat hard enough that it hurt a little. He received a knowing smile.

“May I ask the reason for this sudden interest in our make up artist?” she retorted.

“I just want to clear something out.”

“He is single” she pointed out. “And he might have taken a fancy to one of the models…” She signaled him to turn around. He shivered when some of the metal chains touched the skin on his back, and Robin let out an airy laugh at his reaction.

“And who might that be?”

“Oh, that’s not my place to tell” she dismissed, then threw a different jacket on top of his shoulders and pushed him towards the door. “Now out! Or the boss’s going to have my head.”

“You didn’t check my make up!”

“Oh I know Kid uses enough fixer to keep it from getting ruined, now move.”

* * *

The break hour had seemed too far away when he started, but now that he was sitting on a nearby café, a croissant in hand and a steaming mug of coffee in front of him, he was even more restless than before and time passed just too slow. Against his better judgement, he had kept the business card and added the scribbled phone to his contact list. He pondered over it and opened the chat screen while questioning his decision-making skills.

<Hey

>who’s this

Immediate response. Law smirked, thinking about the stubborn redhead waiting to get his message.

<You go around giving your private number to anyone? I’m hurt, I thought I was special.

>don’t get smartass with me trafalgar.

<You are the one who dropped your contact info and vanished on thin air

>just

>it’s convenient

<And then Killer insisted on me calling you on the break

<Why was he so adamant, I wonder

<I thought maybe there was something important you wanted to tell me

Maybe he was exaggerating the events a little but it wouldn’t hurt to push when the other was as stubborn as a mule.

>you are so fucking cocky has anyone ever told you that?

<Comes in the job description

<But back to the matter

>next Friday we finish around 7

>wait for me at the entrance

<Are you asking me on a date, Eustass?

>maybe

If Law choked on his coffee, he wouldn’t admit it even if I was obvious.

>and don’t call me that

>its weird

>gotta get back see you on friday

>btw didn’t know you could make these faces

>you look good

Attached to the message were three photos Killer had taken of him when he discovered the card on the pocket of the jacket. Law swore he was going to take revenge for that. He wanted to reply something back but decided against it when he saw Kid was offline. He was left to pay for the food with an embarrassed face at the offhanded comment.

He was extra slow when he resumed the photoshoot just to piss Killer off. Robin shot amused looks at him as she contributed to his petty display. He heard the photographer mumble something about “paying him back” as he readjusted the lens of the camera, that’s what he got for conspiring. He was going to be late for his morning classes anyway.

* * *

He didn’t expect to meet Eustass face to face the next day. It was Wednesday and Robin had clarified that he wouldn’t come back to the studio until Friday.

After that unexpected compliment, they hadn’t furthered their conversation and Law simply let it be. Kid got snappy when under stress and he appeared to be in a hurry. On top of that, that morning he didn’t look too happy to see Law.

“ ’Sup” he tried to sound casual.

Kid grunted and pointed at the usual chair. “Sit.”

Eustass had brought a small bag that contained the beauty products Law recognized as the ones he used specifically for him. He didn’t point it out, neither did he mention that despite the perfectly applied concealer, his amber eyes were red rimmed from a sleepless night. He made Law look up tapping twice on his chin and the other complied. They seized each other. It was clear the hot-headed man was out of it today, his movements much slower, his sight diverting from the trace of the brush to Law’s lips, he double checked before taking the next product. Law held his hand by the wrist.

“You don’t start until nine so why are you here? I’m sure Robin will be able to do this at eight.”

“How do you even know-” Eustass started, then he clamped his mouth shut and looked to the side. He ought to have a chat with that woman about disclosing job information.

“There is a small sofa on the staff room, you can take a nap there.”

“When did you become my mother?” he replied, offense coating his words. “Quit it, I want to do this.” He pulled his wrist away and resumed his work. Law didn’t close his eyes unless it was strictly necessary lest a brush ended stabbed into his eyeball. His pupils remained affixed on the redhead’s features. If he was being honest, he hadn’t paid that much attention towards the make up artist’s face. Yes, the first time Law had seen him come through the front door of the studio, set everything up and wait with annoyed impatience for him to sit down to start working, it had been a shock. Back then, Law had thought he’d punch him. Over time he learnt he was just his resting face. 

Focusing did not make the perpetual tension on Kid’s facial muscles fade but it deviated his attention so that Law could take his time observing without getting a rude remark in exchange. He hadn’t noticed before, but the man had lashes so pale you could barely see them, and he only used mascara on the lower row. He had hidden the dark rings under his eyes with concealer, just enough to blend with his skin color, and the rest of it was bare, irregularly shaded by barely a brush of light brown freckles that were seldom noticeable. A scar that had been well concealed for long now stood proudly against the rest of his pale skin and Law wanted to ask about it. Did Kid hid it because he thought it was ugly or was it someone else’s coaxing? To him, it looked… Surprisingly good. It didn’t look out of place, more like an extra to add to that punk look he liked to keep. His lipstick that day was a dark maroon, matte and perfectly defining the shape of his thin lips. A different shade from the usual blood red he wore, Law noted. He wondered if it was stay-on. He licked his lips. A small smile formed against his will when the bright irises flicked for a second to follow the movement. Law wondered if they were supposed to look so yellow. They were pretty. He cocked his face just a little bit to the left, with the way Eustass was placed, they could slot perfectly into a kiss. Kid breathed in and out deeply through his nose, and leaned back, refocusing on his task. He had noticed too. The smirk on Trafalgar’s face became more obvious.

It was silly of him to think about that now but that little ritual they had set early in the morning was quite intimate. The only other person in the building was the secretary at the reception table, they were virtually alone, getting each other’s entire attention for no other reason than their stubbornness (for Law, it was being too early on his own choice to get out just a little bit sooner; for Kid it was the persistence on being the one who took care of Law’s make up even if it meant adapting to his annoying schedule).

Law shot him a once over. He had a temper, but it was impossible to deny that the man was hot. He had defined muscles that would put to shame to most of the guys Law had been with, yet somehow he managed to work with precision and just the right amount of pressure (although Law wouldn’t complain if he held his jaw a little tighter). “Having fun checking me out?” Kid asked, snapping Law out of his thoughts. He had placed his hand against Trafalgar’s neck as he smiled down at him with a hungry stare.

“Don’t speak like I’m the only one doing it here.”

“So you don’t deny it.” Kid sounded extremely smug, bending down to match his eye level with the model’s.

“Neither do you.”

“I thought I was being quite obvious for a while, but the faces you made yesterday proved me I was wrong. You know what I think of you but tell me, Trafalgar, what do you think of me?” And while he sounded cocky, there was something else as well there. Law wondered if he had been preening to catch his attention.

“I think ‘you look good’ barely accounts for a thought” he stated, pressing his finger against the middle of Kid’s chest. It snaked upwards until it hooked on the thick chain that pended from his neck. “But I guess you are not so bad yourself. I’m starting to dig the lipstick…” He pulled him a bit closer, making his arms cage him on the chair. “I wonder if it will come out.” Kid leant forward and Law stopped him midway. “Won’t you stroke my ego a little first?”

“Are you begging?”

“We aren’t there _yet._ ”

Kid let an impatient huff, but his cocksure expression didn’t drop. He moved to whisper on Law’s ear, face just close enough that his lips brushed on skin. “Remember that photoshoot where you wore a leather jacket with nothing but a black fishnet underneath? I’ve been having wet dreams with you on that for _weeks._ It’s fucking unfair to look that hot and to rile me up so much just to leave with that infuriating smirk like you know what you do to me. I want to bite you.” Law inhaled like he was recovering from a hard punch. Kid’s lips brushed past his jaw to his neck against the pulse point. He lapped a thin stripe of saliva over that spot and let his teeth drag over it without actually harming the skin. Law let a whine of protest and Kid looked at him, both proud of his work and regret for having to stop. “I wish I could go on but they’d have my head if I left any marks on you before this photoshoot ends.” He leant down and finally captured Law’s lips with hunger, cradling the back of his head to bring him closer. Law reveled in the taste of black coffee and the switch between kissing and pulling from his bottom lip. Law didn’t let him move away, gripping onto the chain until their chests were impossibly close as his tongue traced the shape of the other’s lips like it was a treat. He managed to make him kneel so they were more comfortable and when they broke apart, he delighted in the view of a really flushed Kid, looking up at him completely desperate and ready to fuck him on that very moment.

A door slamming nearby staff broke them off their trance and Law was ready to kick whoever interrupted them. Kid was the first to move away, although hesitant on his actions. “Shit, it’s eight already. I gotta finish.”

“If you are in a hurry, just leave, I’ll ask Robin-”

“No” Kid replied with decision. Then he used the same shade than the day before. He immediately changed to rush mode, picking everything in a whim and throwing his jacket on. Before leaving the room, he pulled Law into one last kiss and and licked his lips.

“See? This lipstick doesn’t stain. See you on Friday.”


End file.
